Child of Yo-kai
Child of Yo-kai take place in an alternate universe where Nate would be a 6 year old boy and raised by 5 female anthropomorthic canine Yo-kai, after his parents Lily and Aaron were killed in a fire incident caused by Dame Dedtime and her minions. Plot Long ago Nate was born to Lily and Aaron. Later that night at the Adams residents, the Evil Yo-kai of the wicked tribe Dame Dedtime and her minions Kin and Jin breaks in their house and set it on fire killing both Lily and her husband Aaron. Dame Dedtime makes an attempt to kidnap Baby Nathan, but suddenly 5 heroic female anthropomorthic canine Yo-kai (Amaterasu, a 10 feet tall anthropomorthic Fire Attribute wolf, Doguwaindo a 6 feet tall female wind Attribute saluki dog Yo-kai, Kōrudodoggu A 5'8 feet tall ice Attribute Labrador dog, Anuba a 7 feet tall Drain Attribute Anubian jackal Yo-kai, and a Water Attribute Yo-kai known as Aquatail that shares similarities to Kyubi, Frostail, and Darkyubi, but with Blue and Aquamarine fur The parts colored purple on Kyubi are Seafoam on Aquatail.) Spings into action and rescues the baby boy forcing Dame Dedtime and her minions to flee. After that Amaterasu gives the baby boy the ability to see Yo-kai, and they realized that his parents are dead, and rescue him from the fire, After that they take him back to the temple with them, and raises him as their own son. Later in the next morning The firefighters, police, and the medics came by and investigate the Adams house which is now in ruins. Nathaniel and his wife Lucy were in so much pain and sadness after they halved lost their son Aaron and their daughter in law Lily in a fire. One of the firefighters explains Nathaniel and Lucy that there was no sign of the baby in the house, Making Nathaniel and his wife Lucy realized that their grandson Nathan might still be alive and out there somewhere. Nathaniel is now determined to find their grandson Nate and bring him home with them. 6 years halved passed, Nathan is now 6 years old (Rather than 11 years old in this alternate timeline) on his birthday, he wishes to know where he came from, Making all 5 of his adopted mothers realized that he needs to know the truth. Later back at the Adams residents in ruins Nate's adopted mothers tells him that his parents were killed in a fire by Dame Dedtime and her minions when he was a baby, and not only that they rescued him, they took him in as their own son. Nathan excepts the truth and places a bouquet of roses to the house in ruins and says thank you to his deceased parents for watching over him. Later Nathan and his adopted mothers begins their adventure with the help of his new Friends Edward Archer (Eddie) Whom possess the Yo-kai Watch instead of Nathan, His Yo-kai Whisper and Jibanyan, and Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) Whom as a Yo-kai watch of his own, And Katie with a watch also, and her Yo-kai Magimutt and Aquanard and battles the Dame Dedtime and the forces of evil Characters = Humans Nathan Adams (Nate) Edward Archer (Eddie) Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) Katie Forster Nathaniel Adams Lucy Adams Lily Adams (Deceased) Aaron Adams (Deceased) Yo-kai Amaterasu Doguwaindo Kōrudodoggu Anuba Aquatail Whisper Jibanyan Magimutt Aquanard Dame Dedtime Kin and Jin Episodes List of Episodes Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Child of Yo-kai Category:Fanmade Series